That Third Encounter
by StormWolf10
Summary: Now, we all know the Doctor 11 filled in for Craig at the call center in 'The Lodger' when Craig was ill. We also know that Donna Temple-Noble won the lottery...A completely innocent morning filling in for Craig may lead to heartache for the Doctor...


**A/N: Based on a Tumblr post ( post/28767084625/what-if-donna-used-the-lottery-money-to-open-a) first part is based on the post, second part is partially taken from the Doctor Who episode The Lodger, and the rest is my headcanon :) I own nothing, else this would have happened.**

"Ok," the Doctor muttered under his breath "filling in for Craig. This should be easy enough,"

Unknown to his current flatmate, Craig, the Doctor was currently working at a call centre, filling in for Craig who had become ill during the night. Grinning to himself, the Doctor spun round in the chair a few times before picking up the phone.

"Hello, the Doctor here, how can I help?" he asked the imaginary person on the end of the phone.

After putting the phone down, he murmured "Yeah, this will be fine,"

Just then, however, everyone at the surrounding desks, who had previously been ignoring their work and chatting, rushed back to their workstations as a woman swept through the doors. The Doctor figured it was the boss.

"Now, blend in, Doctor," the Doctor muttered to himself, focusing on his computer rather than looking at the newcomer "stay out of trouble,"

"I need you to order lunch for ten people, prepare the meeting room for 10am and make sure there are some biscuits with the coffee. Try not screw up this time." The woman announced to a nearby receptionist.

The Doctor froze. He knew that voice. Looking up slowly, he saw Donna Noble standing in front of the opposite desk. On impulse, the Doctor ducked beneath the desk, determined not to let Donna see him. However, it was too late.

"Oi, you, why are you hiding underneath the desk?"

The Doctor looked up slowly to see a rather annoyed Donna Noble standing in front of his desk, hands on her hips.

"I just dropped a pen, Miss Noble," the Doctor replied, before grinning.

Donna frowned.

"It's Mrs. Temple-Noble, actually" Donna corrected.

The Doctor nodded quickly.

"And I don't see a pen," she pointed out, nodding at his empty hands "so watch it,"

"Of course, yes. Brilliant!" the Doctor replied hurriedly, still grinning.

Donna frowned slightly, fairly sure that this employee was, for want of a better phrase, _bonkers_. She nodded uncertainly at the man's reply, before hurrying off to her office. The Doctor watched Donna leave, smiling sadly to himself. He then turned back to his work.

**~StormWolf10~**

Craig rushed into the office, apologizing profusely to his co-workers. However, his apologies trailed off as he saw the Doctor sitting at his desk.

"I think that's not what my screen is telling me, Mr. Lang," the Doctor spoke into the earpiece, tapping away at the computer keyboard.

"What's he doing here?" Craig asked one of his co-workers, before turning to the Doctor and hissing "What are you doing here?"

"If that's your attitude, Mr. Lang, please take your custom elsewhere," the Doctor completed to the caller, before blowing a raspberry and hanging up.

"No, no, no! That's one of my best clients!" Craig protested, rushing forward as the Doctor hung up.

"Craig, how are you feeling? Had some time to kill, I was curious, never worked in an office. Never worked in anywhere." The Doctor told his friend, grinning.

"You're insane!" Craig exclaimed, staring incredulously at his flatmate.

Just then, Donna hurried through, asking various employees to perform tasks and print off paperwork, delivering them to her office when they were done. As Donna hurried past, the Doctor grinned at her again, unable to help himself.

"Come on, Doctor, go back to the flat," Craig sighed, walking round the desk and all but hauling the Doctor out of his seat.

"Are you sure, Craig, you still look a little pale," the Doctor protested.

At Craig's warning glare, he decided not to argue. Quickly saying goodbye to Craig's colleagues, he headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

The Doctor spun round to find Donna Noble- _Donna Temple-Noble_, his mind corrected- standing in her office doorway, glaring at him.

"Oh, I'm off. I was just filling in for Craig," the Doctor explained.

"Oh, right," Donna murmured, giving him a slightly funny look "well, I'll just get you some money,"

"No need for that, I was just helping out a friend," the Doctor insisted.

Again, Donna gave him a slightly strange look.

"You're telling me you don't want to be payed for the work you'd done all morning?" Donna asked sceptically.

The Doctor nodded, tugging at his bow tie slightly.

Donna sighed and shook her head.

"I'll never get used to this," she murmured "most of the time the staff are asking for a pay rise, not refusing money!"

The Doctor shrugged, smiling softly.

"Started this business after my husband and I won the lottery. Someone brought us a lottery ticket for a wedding present, turned out we won almost £200,000. It was enough to get us a decent flat and for me to be able to give up my temp job." Donna explained, leaning against the doorway. Then suddenly, she straightened and frowned. "Why am I telling you this?" she asked, laughing slightly.

The Doctor didn't reply, only watched her carefully.

"Maybe I'm just that kind of person who's easy to talk to?" the Doctor suggested quietly.  
"We haven't met before, have we?" Donna asked cautiously, eyes raking over the Doctor's clothing. She was sure she'd remember someone with such a strange taste in clothing.

"No," the Doctor replied, swallowing the lump in his throat as he spoke "no we haven't."

Before Donna could reply, the phone in her office began ringing.  
"Oh, sorry," she apologised.

"No, no bother. I'll let you get back to your work," the Doctor answered hastily.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then," Donna told him, heading into her office and shutting the door.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied quietly, watching Donna through the glass wall of her office as she answered the phone.

He then began to head back to his and Craig's flat. As he reached the door of the building, the Doctor paused and stole one more glance at Donna Noble.

"I miss you," he whispered.

The door of the building swung shut behind him.


End file.
